


Years Long Gone

by GettingGreyer



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, One Shot, Past, Stargazing, first draft that was barely edited, i wrote this instead of doing my school work, read my bad fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettingGreyer/pseuds/GettingGreyer
Summary: Madame Razz knew Mara, the She-Ra before Adora from a thousand years before. And the two were as close as it was possible to be.





	Years Long Gone

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in class instead of doing my calculus worksheet so I hope y'all enjoy this fic. I had a lot of fun writing it.

In her old age, habit had become Razz's sole companion. All her old friends were either dead or gone, vanished from the world and forgotten by history.

 

But that was okay.

 

Razz could still go berry picking by herself. She grabbed her wicker basket—the same one that she had been using for well over a century—and began her descent into the forest to find the juiciest berries.

 

After years and years of gathering, Razz had become quite skilled at detecting the best berries just from the subtle distinctions in the pigment of the color. Some berries were dull in color and those ones tasted raw and lifeless, the juice would splash lazily around as you chewed.  The best berries were those that were bold and bright. Their juice was like nectar and just a spoonful of it could sharpen any meal and improve any day.

 

Mara had once told her friend this, ages ago, and she had laughed. The blonde woman with a bright smile had laughed.

 

_“Razz,”_ she had said. _“All the berries look the same! They're the same color.”_

 

Razz smiled at the memory, one of the few she could recall clearly.

 

She was content to forget it though, at least for the moment, and continue to pick berries. But then she saw, among the shades of lilac and violet, a delicate purple—an all too familiar shade.

 

She reached out her hand and pulled forth from the ground a flower; a purple hyacinth and then she couldn't forget.

 

* * *

 

Razz stared solemnly as the sun finally began to set. Clasped in her hands was an empty wicker basket—newly weaved for the occasion—and Mara was nowhere in sight.

 

Razz tried to swallow down her bitter disappointment. Mara was a busy person, it was to be expected that at times she may not come. Razz had thought she hadn't become used to her companion’s constant absences by now, but she wasn't.

 

Razz watched the sun fall down the sky as the black air became alight with shining stars. When the sun finally vanished into the horizon Razz began to walk away.

 

“Wait!” Razz turned back and saw a familiar figure running towards her. Razz stilled her movements and controlled her emotions as Mara finally stopped in front of her. “I'm sorry, I know I said I'd come but—”

 

“I understand, dear. You're She-Ra, people have expectations and responsibilities for you.” Razz unsuccessfully tried to hide the bite from her tongue. “It was fine anyway. I had a splendid time picking berries all by myself.”

 

Mara's eyes looked down to the empty basket that was still in Razz's hand. Razz quickly hid the basket behind her, her cheeks darkening. “I already ate them.”

 

Mara smiled and Razz hated her for it. When Mara smiled Razz couldn't be mad at her. It was unfair for She-Ra to have such an incapacitating weapon at her disposal. “Right,” Mara said and then she was silent.

 

Mara stood, her body slightly swaying in a repetitive movement that Razz knew was a nervous tic. She looked awkward for a moment, but then she thrust forward her arm in a cutting arc and held in her hand was a single purple flower.

 

“What's this?” Razz asked with a smile on her face as she gently took the flower from Mara and cradled it in her hands.

 

“It’s a flower. Your favorite.”

 

Razz made a face. “My favorite? This isn't my favorite.”

 

“It isn't?”

 

“No, my favorite flower is lavender. This is a hyacinth.”

 

“Oh,” Mara looked to the ground, a guilty expression on her face. “They're both purple so I thought … anyway, I just wanted to apologize for always messing up. I don't know how you deal with me.”

 

Razz released a sigh. “The flower is beautiful, dear. And I deal with you because I love you,” Razz said and the words had never been truer. She said it often and each time Razz loved Mara all the more. Her love would only continue to grow with time. “And I forgive you.”

 

Mara smiled again and Razz felt her heart shutter. “I love you too.” Mara leaned down and kissed Razz, softly and sweetly.

 

Razz parted from the kiss with a content feeling. Mara may not be perfect, but she was her's. “Now, I must return home.” Razz turned around again, and this time she was stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist.

 

“Stay,” Mara’s blue eyes shone as she spoke. “Watch the stars with me. I want to make it up to you.”

 

“Okay dear,” Razz smiled. “Where do you want us to … of course.”

 

Mara pulled out her sword, Razz had nearly forgotten about it, and Mara whispered the words—the promise that bound her to Etheria. “For the honor of Grayskull.”

 

Razz would never get used to the sight. Mara became enraptured in bright light as her form grew. The power and energy that was exerted through the transformation was nearly unfathomable. The yellow light began to fade and She-Ra stood before her.

 

“I'll take you somewhere special, trust me.” Mara said as she approached, her arms laid open before her, asking a silent question.

 

Razz answered by walking into Mara's arms. Mara picked up Razz like she weighed nothing. “You ready?” Razz nodded into Mara's shoulder at the question, her arms tightly wrapped around Mara's neck.

 

Mara leapt through the air and it was exhilarating.

 

It seemed as if the stars were dancing in the sky as the wind blew by her, singing a melody that was only for them.

 

But the journey was all too short and soon it ended and when it did Razz found herself on top of the temple.

 

“The view is best here,” Mara said simply, but her proud smile revealed a confidence that's usually kept hidden.

 

Razz didn't answer instead her eyes were taken by the sky. The dark blue of the air sparkled with the life of a million stars. It was as if the stars came alive as constellations drew themselves into existence, each one with a story.

 

Razz set herself down, laying on the surface of the temple roof as she gazed at the heavens. And Mara joined her. The flower, not forgotten, lay between them.

 

“Which one's your favorite?” Mara asked after a contemplative silence. “Which constellation?”

 

“Loo-Kee,” Razz pointed out a pair of bright stars and a bundle of others that surrounded them.

 

Mara squinted her eyes at the sky. “I don't see him.”

 

“Few do,” Razz replied. “He's a difficult one to find, always has been.”

 

“How do I know you're not making him up?”

 

Razz smiled. “All constellations are made up, dear.”

 

Mara laughed, but her eyes kept drifting to her sword and then to the forest. No distance from the castle could ever let her rest from her duty.

 

“I was never good at that.”

 

“At what, dear?”

 

“At making up stuff.” Mara turned to Razz, her clear blue eyes telling a story that Razz would never know. “That's what I love about you. You look at the sky and you see people and stories. All I see are glowing dots. None of it feels real.”

 

Razz reached over and gently held Mara's hand in hers. “I'll show you,” she said and she raised their hands in unison drawing across the stars and constellations.

 

Razz ended the constellation by following the hidden lines between five bright stars—a crown. “That’s real. That's you.” As soon as she spoke the words she felt Mara pull her hand away.

 

Razz looked at her in confusion as Mara began to sit up and Razz reluctantly joined her. “It isn't me,” Mara said. “It's another She-Ra, someone else in the line of thousands of other She-Ras.”

 

“Mara—”

 

“I'm more than She-Ra. I have to be!”

 

“Of course you are, dear.” Razz grabbed Mara's hand and squeezed it gently. “You are so much more than She-Ra. Especially to me.”

 

Mara blushed. “Sorry, I guess I ruined our night.”

 

“Not at all, dear.”

 

Mara looked back to the sky. “You really love the stars.”

 

“Yes,” Razz had never seen Mara in such a state.

 

“I'm going to have to do something. And I just hope you can forgive me.”

 

“What are you talking about, Mara dear?”

 

She shook her head. “I hope you'll never have to know.”

 

Before Razz could even speak, Mara stood up and soft petals were crushed under her foot.

 

She lifted her foot, her face the color of shame. “I'm sorry.”

 

“It's fine,” Razz was getting tired of hearing apologies.

 

Her eyes remained transfixed on the mash of purple petals. The stem of the flower had snapped in half and water from its veins leaked out in small measures.

 

* * *

 

Razz returned the plucked flower to the ground and looked up towards the sky. It wouldn't do to dwell on the past. Mara was gone and the stars were too.

**Author's Note:**

> Like most things, this fic was a lot better in my head than it ended up being when I wrote it all down and reread it. I might come back and edit some parts of this later. But I have a habit of leaving fics locked up on my computer to gather dust, so I figured it was better to just post it now even if it isn't perfect.  
> Any criticism you have is appreciated.


End file.
